THIS invention relates to conveyor belt scraper units.
It is common practice to scrape the underside of the bottom run of a conveyor belt in the vicinity of the discharge pulley so as to prevent material accumulations on the belt which will result in idler damage and undesired material build-up alongside the belt path. Efficient scraping of the belt surface requires that a scraper blade be pressed against the belt with sufficient force. This can be difficult to achieve where the belt has an uneven surface e.g. as a result of protruding belt splices.
Thus, already proposed scraper units have the scraper blades loaded by springs to give them sufficient flexibility to take account of sudden variations in the belt surface. However, the known spring-loaded units suffer from the disadvantage that their components are prone to corrosive attack in corrosive atmospheres. Further, the complexity of the components makes them unsuitable for fabrication using corrosion-resistant materials, such as stainless steel.
The present invention seeks to provide an alternative design of scraper unit which can be formed from corrosion resistant materials.